Buffy Summers
Stuff You Probably Already Know - Before the AU Character Name: '''Buffy Summers '''Fandom:'' Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Canon Point: Post-S7, but not including S8 or S9. Special Abilities: 'Typical Slayer powers -- augmented strength, fast reflexes, some regeneration, sensitivity to Whedon vampires. Stuff You Don't Know - AU Buffy This Buffy takes a left turn after the destruction of Sunnydale. 'Cleveland As was mentioned in the series finale, Cleveland is also home to a Hellmouth, which means that Buffy gets to pack up and move north. Once settled there, she begins to work with the Potentials that she can find, attempting to train them best she can to use their newfound powers. Newfound powers which turn out to have an expiration date. The backlash of the power returning to its origin manages to damage (if not kill) a large majority of the Potentials, leaving Buffy (and Faith) as the Lone Slayers, with some of the Potentials (including Kennedy) retaining only shreds of their powers. As the burden of Slayerdom falls back mostly on her shoulders, Buffy begins discovering signs of an apocolyptic cult around Cleveland that seems focused on destroying the Slayers. In the process she joins back up with the Scoobies (previously separated for a myriad of reasons), Giles, and Riley, and they journey out to Los Angeles to have the Final Showdown with the Big Bad of the moment. This does involve reacquainting herself with Angel & Co., which goes about as well as expected. Angel has been appointed as the head of Wolfram & Hart: LA, and brings their considerable resources in play to assist with defeating the Big Bad. This apparently also involved Angel voluntarily reverting to Angelus, with the plan to have Willow magically reverse him back to Angel at a crucial moment during the Big Bad's final step, which would involve a battle between the Slayer and the Big Bad's champion of choice. Buffy was not informed of this, and thusly was throw off balance by the appearance of Angelus. He took the opportunity to attack her and was able to bite her badly enough to leave scars. They did end up winning the day, though Buffy's relationship with Angel is even more precarious than it was before. This, and the appearance of Spike-as-previous-ghost, causes her to flee to... 'Las Vegas' Viva Las Vegas! Faith has already set up shop there, and it is close to problematic areas, AND is known as a potential hotspot for demonic activity. Spike having moved there had nothing to do with it either, and she will swear on a stack of Bibles that it doesn't. She has set up there with Xander and Dawn, and thanks to Xander's unexpected winnings at a demon casino, they all share a lovely house there. She has a job at the Excalibur, as a waitress, since that seems to be a great way to keep an eye on the flow of human and vampire traffic. She's in the midst of a shift when she is grabbed and taken to Taxon. Relationships None yet, though she has met up with the Willow who currently resides in Taxon. Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer & Angel Category:Characters Category:Contemporary Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer & Angel Category:Characters Category:Contemporary